Domino Highschool Sweethearts
by Akatsukimember54
Summary: A fanfic which is based on the highschool lives of our favourite characters. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ I don not any characters in this fanfiction and not making any profit. This is a yu-gi-oh based fanfic which is only for the benefit of the readers. Have a good read^.^

**Domino High School Sweethearts**

It was just another day for Yugi and his Yami, meeting there friends at the corner of the school grounds.  
As usual, Joey was fighting with Seto who just smirked and replied with a comment or two. Malik and Bakura holding hands and picking on Ryou, Marik defending him and Tristan standing talking quietly to Mai and Duke. Yup, just a regular day.

"Why don't you guys ever get along..?" Atem said, folding his arms and slightly glowering at the two. Since being relieved from the puzzle and gaining his memory back, it was as if he stood like he did when he was Pharaoh.

"It's his fault, Atem, he started it..! He's just a spoiled rich kid that-"  
"I'm not the one who acts like an obnoxious fool, mutt."  
"Watch your mouth, Moneybags" Joey growled at him, raising a fist to show it wasn't a threat but a promise.

Seto just smirked then Yugi stepped between them.  
"C'mon you two, quit fighting... We gotta get to class" he stated and then the bell rang.  
"Yugi, how accurate you are can scare a person sometimes..." Ryou commented as he walked with Yugi to class.

"Sometimes you have to know Ryou...it's the only way to even stay in time with everyone else...especially Atem..."

"Ah...I get it..."he smiled sympathetically at him, knowing Yugi's hidden feelings for his Yami, Atem.  
Yugi just softly sighed and turned to look at him.

Atem was walking, holding his bag to his shoulder. As he saw his hikari looking at him he smiled and then went to their first class of the day.

He sat down and seen the former thief sit with his beloved, delusional psychopath and saw their hikaris also sitting together. He glanced over at his own hikari and saw him chatting animatedly to his best friend, Joey. And as usual, Seto Kaiba was sitting alone, his nose stuck in a book. The teacher appeared to be later than usual, so Atem started daydreaming.

Joey woke with a start as the end bell rang; dreading the fact that he now had to go home. Since Yugi and Atem had to help out Mr. Motou at the Game Shop, Tristan was going out with someone – though he had a fair idea whom it was – and Ryou, Marik, Yami and Malik were going on a double date. So all he had was to go home and try not to get bet up for the school trip tomorrow. He smacked his forehead off the desk.

"What's wrong, Joey..?" enquired Yugi, looking at him curiously.  
"I can't go to the school trip tomorrow, Yug'...Haven't paid it..."he groaned in reply.  
"...I'm sure I could ask Grandpa and he could-"  
"No thanks, Yug'...I'll just cope at school...thanks for the offer though...appreciate it..."he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, slipping his notebook away then looked for his sketch pad. He looked around and found Kaiba near them, smirking at him, holding his sketch pad.  
Joey's mind went haywire.  
'Did he look at the stuff in that?!? Does he know what kind of stuff I draw..? Behave dumbass, he wouldn't have looked'  
"Gimmie it back, Moneybags..! It ain't yours, so butt out..."  
"Am I not even allowed a peek at what trash you draw..?"  
He grabbed it back and stuffed into his bag, hoping against hope that he hadn't looked through it. Seto just smirked at him and turned, walking away to a burning death glare at his back.  
"Anyway Yug'... I gotta go...I'll see you later..." Joey said, turning to him.  
"Okay Joey...see you later, alright..? If you can, visit the game shop..."

"I'll try Yug'...no promises though..."  
Yugi smiled and nodded as Joey saluted him then walked off towards the park.

When he got home, he snuck round the door carefully and made his way silently to the kitchen to check if He was there. There he was, snoring behind his many bottles and cans on the kitchen table. Joey silently went upstairs and into his room, checking that everything was where it should be, just in case that bastard called his father had been noseying around in his room. Sighing with relief after he closed the door, he slipped off his trainers and jacket as he pulled his sketch pad from his bag, as well as the food he'd swiped from the tuck shop at lunch break. He ate as he examined his pictures, making sure that Kaiba hadn't tampered with it or seeing if any sketches were missing.

Since there wasn't and Yugi and Atem's birthdays were soon, he decided to start drawing them a picture for their birthdays.

He didn't even notice the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Oi, mutt. Why didn't you put on the dinner for me when you got in..?"  
Joey flinched and looked at his father, though not directly for fear of being hit. He didn't speak.

"It's because your worthless, isn't it? It's because you're a god-damned mutt who can't do anything right for people...who can't even protect himself when it comes to his own father. Ain't that right, mutt."  
'It's just another of his mind games...don't speak...remember the last time he did this...'  
His father continued.  
"Your friends would even be disgusted with you. They're nothing but a barrier for you, since you-"

"That ain't true!"  
His father smirked in triumph as he punched him square in the eye.  
"Stop speaking back to your owner, mutt. You're pathetic. You can't even remember that you've not to speak back to your master."  
Joey raised his head and stared at him, death glaring him as he made eye contact, which received him a kick in the ribs.  
"No directly looking at your owner, mutt. Now go put the dinner on before you get another beatin'" He took a swig from his beer bottle and walked to his bedroom.

Joey stumbled from the room, shivering badly. He strode down to the kitchen and mind counted how many bottles there were.  
'Damn...20. I'm in for a severe beatin' tonight if I don't stay out of his way.'  
Using the cheats' way out, for a change, he made his father a microwave meal and put it on a plate. Then he ran up to his room like a spurned dog and picked up his wallet and phone. He jumped out his window and landed on the roof of the shop next to them, before running to the only place his father couldn't get too.

The Game Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was lying in Atem's embrace, watching T.V in the living room behind the shop. He loved evenings like this when he was alone with his Yami and how close they could lie together without being bothered. To be honest, at school Atem was a little social butterfly...even if a rather sluttish one and at home or on weekends, he was always paying attention to Yugi.

There was a knock at the door and Yugi sighed and sat up, Atem's hand leaving his side and the warmth with it.  
"I guess I should go answer it..."he said as he got up and walked through to the shop...just to find Joey there.  
He scurried over and he opened the door. Joey stumbled in and Yugi noticed his ragged breathing and his black eye,  
"What happened, Joey..?"  
Joey stood straight, just remembering about his eye.  
"I got into a Street fight..."  
"You seem to be getting into a lot of those recently Joey..."  
"It's nothing Yug'...I'm used to it..."  
Atem walked in, his arms folded.  
"Your rival was looking for you a little while ago...said he had something to speak to you with..."  
Joey scowled inwardly. So he had looked in the sketch pad.  
"Did he say what it was about..?"  
In response, he got Atem's mobile flying towards him and he got it and looked at the screen. He read the message on it.  
*Just make sure he knows it isn't an argument...more of a business proposition...My puppy and I have something to discuss.*  
Joey had deliberately avoided reading the last sentence by throwing the phone back. He wouldn't go until his eye had been patched up and Yugi read that from his expression.  
"Come on Joey...kitchen."  
* * *

After his black eye was concealed and he had walked through the park, he found Kaiba...or well, he had found his limousine. He walked past it and hadn't quite noticed that Seto had been walking in his direction...and collided into his chest, the concealer smudging the tiniest bit. Any moment he was going to use the phrase that his father usually did...the phrase for him that he hated.  
"Come with me, puppy..."Seto said, and then started walking.  
Joey became perplexed, but followed him anyway.

"Why did you just call me, puppy...?" he asked.

"I heard you say to your friends that you can't go to the trip tomorrow..." Seto stated over his shoulder, as they walked to his office building.  
"Bet you were dancing at the news, Moneybags..."  
"You said that you weren't able to pay it, am I correct..?"  
'Ah...so that's what this is about.' Joey thought, as he stopped himself from walking into Seto a second time.  
"I don't really need you bragging about how you can go and I can't, Kaiba"  
Seto turned.  
"What are you on about..? I wasn't thinking of it."  
He opened his office door and lead Joey inside.

Joey felt like punching him, he knew Joey hated being confused and yet here he was playing mind games. Something he could do without.  
"So what is this about, Kaiba..?" he said, sitting across from Seto.  
Seto clasped his hands and replied. "I'll pay for you going on the trip-"  
"Like I told Yugi with his offer, No thanks."  
Seto stood up abruptly and leant over him. He took Joey so much by surprise, it was like back at home and he cowered backwards into the chair. This surprised Seto and he had noticed the smudge of the concealer. He took a hankie from the desk and wiped his eye, suddenly, Joey pushed him away  
"Leave me alone, jerk..."  
Seto looked at him, taking in the sight of the black eye.  
"What happened for you to get that..?"  
Joey cursed at him under his breath and told him his usual tale.  
"A street fight...no big deal"  
"So...it's the street fights why your not wanting to go to the school trip...you just love getting bruised through fights..?"  
Joey shook his head.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Their double date went well. The Yami's hadn't killed their Hikari's...or anyone for that matter...so all had gone down well.  
Bakura and Malik had gone off to Malik's bedroom, so anyone could guess what they were up to. Ryou and Marik snuggled up on the couch, watching a film on the TV.  
They were relatively comfortable, until they heard the moans from the bedroom.  
"'Kura...more...please."  
"As you wish, Malik..."  
Ryou shivered, his other Yami's voice making him start to wonder if he was really cruel like he is to him, or if it's a cover up to his nature.  
Marik on the other hand had one very unpleasant sensation and had looked pleadingly at Ryou to be excused. He nodded once and Marik sprinted to the bathroom.  
Ryou lay on the couch, closing his eyes and blocking out the noises in the background. He started to think about how to help Yugi with his problem, whilst also trying to avoid his own.

* * *

Yugi woke up with a start, finding himself on the couch in Atem's arms, Atem also sleeping peacefully. Smiling gently, Yugi just snuggled in, using the remote to turn off the TV. He caught Atem mumbling in his sleep so tried to listen.  
"......Yugi......"  
Yugi decided to see if rumours of sleep conversations were true and replied.  
"......yeah....?"  
What he heard next shocked him.  
"......love you, aibou..."

Yugi just blinked. Then tears started to well in his eyes.  
"...really, Atem...you mean that..?"  
Atem nodded.  
Yugi clung close to him, making sure that tears didn't shed. He then thought of how he didn't want to embarrass him, so he had to pretend he hadn't heard it. Then Atem woke up.

"Yugi...what's wrong..?"  
Yugi looked up at him and decided to give a little white lie.  
"Just a nightmare...it's nothing..."  
"Are you sure..?"  
Yugi just nodded and let him go, then tried to get up but Atem pulled him closer to him.  
"...can I know about your nightmare..?"  
Yugi opened his mouth, but his stomach grumbled loudly.  
Atem chuckled and lifted him, carrying him into the kitchen.

What he didn't notice was the light blush that painted itself upon Yugi's cheeks.  
"So what do you want to eat..?"  
Yugi just shrugged, not allowing himself to speak as his imagination ran wild.

Atem placed him on the counter and opened the fridge.  
Yugi grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it.  
Once finished their late night snacks, they both went to bed, ready for the school trip the next day.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

At the school gates, Tristan, Anzu, Mai, Duke, Joey, Seto, Yugi, Atem, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura were all standing at the school gates with a few bags each, waiting on the bus. Yugi turned to Joey.  
"So the teachers let you come with us..?"  
Joey nodded.  
"I got some money and I paid for the trip...my father's out of town so I had to get someone else to sign it...so I'm allowed to go."  
"That's good news Joey..." said Atem. "But who are you gonna share with..?"  
Joey grimaced slightly and replied.  
"Unfortunately...the teachers placed me...with the Ice Prince himself."  
Yugi stumbled back slightly and almost fell but Atem caught him.  
"Are you serious?!? He let them do that?!?"  
Joey just nodded.  
Tristan pointed. "Look there's the bus."  
Everyone turned round and even Seto, who had his nose stuck in a book again and glanced up to see for himself.

Sure enough, the bus was there. The teacher decided to pair everyone into the rooms they were sleeping in.  
"Right, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, Atem and Yugi Motou, Malik Ishtar and Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar, Duke Develin and Tristan Taylor and finally, Anzu Gardener and Mai Valentine."  
Ever so reluctantly, Joey sat beside Kaiba on the bus and since Kaiba had already chosen their seats for him, he found that none of his friends were close by. He sighed and Seto turned to him.  
"What is it..?"  
"I can't stand lying to Yugi...he's my best mate besides Tristan."  
Seto just turned back to his book.  
"And 'cause I had to lie to him...just because you didn't want him to know that you paid for my trip."

~ ~Flashback ~ ~  
_Seto had managed to get his back against a wall and was holding the front of his jacket to stop him from escaping  
"Yugi won't be happy if you don't go and to be honest, I want you to go because I can't be bothered sitting with the rest of the dweeb squad because you aren't there. That and Atem really gets on my nerves"  
Joey just snarled.  
"So you want to use me as an escape route from speaking with my friends and continue to be an anti-social bastard!"  
Usually, Joey would have been hit with a comment like that to his father, so as Kaiba had let go of his jacket with one hand, he subconsciously flinched. Seto had noticed and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I want to know why you flinch when I'm speaking with you...or when I'm close to you...you either tell me...or you go on this trip. And you stay with me that week."  
Joey chose the lesser of the two evils and chose going on the trip, instead of bringing up the past. Now here he was.  
_

Joey looked over at Yugi and Atem, seeing Atem's arm round Yugi's shoulders made him smile. Then he looked over at Ryou and Marik, but found that the Yami's had made their hikari's sit next to them. He also saw Duke and Tristan talking and Mai and Anzu seemed to be sharing beauty tips...or rather, Mai giving Anzu some beauty secrets. Which she could probably use.  
Badly.

Joey turned back around and saw Kaiba looking up from his book. He turned to him, an eyebrow raised.  
"Don't you have something to do..? If not, you could just sleep."  
Joey shook his head.  
"I ain't tired...and I don't have anything to do..."  
"Here. Don't break it."  
And Seto handed him his music player.  
Joey was amazed and immediately stuck the headphones in and looked through his list of music. He had a mix of tastes. Joey liked most of them actually, so he listened through most of the play list, before long, falling asleep.

* * *

Yugi had noticed that Joey had looked around at them and smiled. He also noticed he was talking a little with Kaiba.  
As long as Joey was being treated civilly, he didn't care because at the minute, he was with Atem, they were curled up nicely and Yugi was relaxed at being in Atem's hold. He found his hold, gentle, careful, protective and warm. It was bliss to Yugi.  
"Joey just fell asleep." Said Tristan, having just gone down to talk to hid friend and saw his eyes closed, breathing evenly and listening to music. Tristan looked at Kaiba, who looked back at him from his book and nodded once, indicating Joey was asleep.  
"That's a good idea actually...it's a long trip and he needs his energy to put up with Kaiba." Said Atem simply, which earned him a nudge in the ribs from Yugi.  
"Behave this week...or else."  
Tristan grinned. He knew how serious Yugi could be and knew that Atem knew even better.  
"Very well, Yugi..." he smiled, pulling him in closer and closing his eyes.  
Yugi turned to Tristan. "So...who else is tired out..?"  
Tristan replied with a grin "Only Anzu and Mai. But those girls could talk for the world."  
Yugi laughed slightly. "And how are things between you and Serenity..?"  
Tristan grinned "Pretty well...but Joey's gonna flip when he finds out..."  
Yugi nodded "You know what he's like about his sister..."  
Tristan nodded once.  
"See you at the hotel when we get our rooms..." And with that, Tristan went back to where he was sitting.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning! This scene involves a lemon with a twist. **

Once they all had their room keys and squabbled over which beds were whose, they all sat in their rooms and called room service.

Ryou though, didn't. Neither did Yami. No-one heard the sounds of a frail figure being thrown against the floor, nor the small pleas to get Yami to stop beating him.  
"Yami...please...no more." Ryou begged, though it fell onto deaf ears.  
Yami just snarled again and kicked him in the shin.  
"Why do you cower like a wimp..? You know it happens, yet you still stay..?" He kicked him again.  
Ryou curled up tighter, murmuring to himself.  
Yet Yami still hit him.  
"Stop...please."  
"Not until I'm finished with you..."  
Ryou groaned inwards and gritted his teeth through the rest of the beating. Then Yami pulled out his switchblade. Ryou noticed and held his breath, knowing what was to happen. Yami pressed the blade against his chest and pulled downwards, ripping open his clothing and skin. Ryou grimaced in pain and watched as his blood soaked his polo shirt and white jumper. Yami followed the trail of blood, licking up his intoxicating taste and cut him in the thigh. Ryou gasped in shock and winced in pain, Yami smirking and licks it up. Ryou gasped and tried to grab something, but his movements made him bleed more. Yami pulled down his trousers and dragged them to his ankles, just before Ryou got over the pain and tried struggling against him. Yet Yami held him down with ease.  
"Quit struggling...it's a pathetic attempt." Yami cut him on the arm and Ryou cringed, leaving his defences down. Yami yanked down his boxers and grabbed his penis, which had already been erect and begging to be touched.  
"You're such a little slut, Ryou."  
Yami grabbed his legs and dragged him close, having his own penis out and throbbing with need.

He rammed into Ryou, clamping a hand over Ryou's throat so he couldn't scream. Ryou scraped at the floor, his face twisted in pain as he was ripped apart, broken, made fun of and used. A tear fell from an eye and Yami just smirked and continued with his own pace. He started with a fast, rough pace whilst roughly holding Ryou's throat and penis, the knife embedded in Ryou's arm, nailing it to the floor.  
Ryou hated the pain. He hated the way that he was used, the way that he was alone. He saw happiness between all his other friends...even Joey secretly enjoyed being noticed by Kaiba. But he was only an object. Another tear shed as he felt how truly alone he was. That and the pain made him shed a few tears. Yami continued with his rough, fast pace, only focusing on his own desire and needs. He came in Ryou, continuing to thrust through his high, roughly moving his hand up and down Ryou's penis.  
Even though Ryou hated it, his body took on a will of his own and bucked forward into his hand, refusing him air and the need to moan because of the hand against his throat. Just before he lost consciousness, Yami released his throat at the same time as he came. He felt Yami thrusting into him, the occasional pause from the pain when he accidentally hit his prostate and the feeling of being filled with his seed made him feel terrible. Yami pulled out as roughly as he had entered, flicking Ryou's semen off of his fingers.  
"Filthy slut." Yami said and then pulled the knife from his arm. He licked the blood from his arm then on the knife before cleaning it. He went into the bathroom for a shower, leaving the white haired, blood drenched, broken angel lying on the hotel room floor.

* * *

"Imi tw en i" said Atem, whispering behind Yugi as he unpacked his suitcase. Yugi turned around.  
"Did you say something, Atem..?"  
Atem shook his head, and for once, he was glad that Yugi could only understand very little Ancient Egyptian.  
When they had finished unpacking, Yugi answered the door to room service and since he was a kind guy, he gave the member of staff a tip after he wheeled in the food.  
"I hope you won't do that with everyone, Yugi...otherwise we'll have no money left."  
Yugi grinned.  
"Don't worry, I won't..."  
"Good." Atem smiled warmly and pulled Yugi into an embrace. Yugi hugged back and curled up next to him.  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Atem..?"  
Atem sat in contemplation. Then he smiled.

"How about we all go to the theme park..? All of us..?"  
Yugi beamed and nodded.

* * *

Duke and Tristan were lying in their hotel room, throwing some dice in a game of Duke's invention. After Tristan won for the second time, Duke spoke up.  
"Why did she choose you..?"

"Huh..?" said Tristan, looking at him.  
"Why did she choose you..? Over me..? I could've given her anything she asked for...whatever she wanted...what have you got that I don't..."  
Tristan sighed.  
"Serenity isn't all about material stuff and bodily wants like your other fangirls, Duke...She prefers her freedom...prefers to be kept safe...she can be happy with the simple things, like hugs and walks whilst holding hands...plus, she likes to know the low-down with her brother..."  
Duke nodded.  
"So she likes an understanding sort of relationship...got it."  
Then Duke rolled the dice.


	6. Chapter 6

Marik yelped in pain as he was thrown against the hotel room wall. Malik pulled back his head by his hair and attacked at his neck, leaving purple welts and red bite marks. His top had been torn off in his struggle and earlier break for freedom. Malik had his arms pinned to the wall with a strong grip, making sure he couldn't move. All Marik could do was try and pull away, even though it left bruises on his naturally tanned skin. Malik just laughed.  
"Quit struggling...You know it won't help." He pushed his head against the wall, holding him there whilst he undid his trousers and pushed them down, letting them pool at his ankles. Marik tried to scream for help but he was knocked against the wall again for trying.  
"Enough out of you, or I'll slit your throat. Got it?"  
Marik nodded meekly and grimaced as he felt Malik's crotch rub off his ass. He felt sick already but this was just the beginning of his nightmare. Malik released himself from his articles of clothing, ripping off Marik's boxers at the same time, then thrusted into him dry. Marik almost screamed with the pain but Malik clamped his mouth shut. Malik used a deep, hard pace, which – if his mouth was free to voice what he felt – would have left Marik screaming in pain. Malik smirked as his hands left bruises on Marik's hips as he took his time, drawing out the torture for as long as he could. Marik looked to the ceiling, seeing to the Heaven's and reached both his arms up the wall, leaving him even flatter on the wall. Malik picked up his pace, using his blood that ran from him to go faster. The smell of his own blood made Marik feel sick. He could feel it running down the back of his thighs and he felt like he would pass out. He dragged his nails down the wall, hating the pain, the smells and the nausea becoming too much. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't shed tears for the monster that tore him apart, physically and emotionally.

Malik pushed harder, deeper and faster than before and Marik couldn't take the pain. He shed a few tears, his nails carving marks into the wall, now blue, black and purple on his flesh than his bronze skin. Eventually, it was over and Malik came. Marik grimaced as he felt his seed fill him and his own body reacted by spilling his own seed over the wall and his stomach. He knew Malik wanted to keep him there, to see him suffer and shake, but with the very little strength he had left, he tried to push him off. Malik smirked and pushed him back to the wall. Then got off him and let him stand on his own. To no avail, Marik tried to stand then walk, but ended up falling onto his face.  
Malik laughed.  
"If you don't hurry up, I'll lock the bathroom door so you can't get in."  
Marik, using his resources and wincing at what he had to do, did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do again and he crawled in front of the bastard that was his other half. He was almost through the bathroom door, when Malik pushed his foot sharply onto his spine. Marik couldn't take the pressure on his stomach and threw up over the bathroom and bedroom floor.  
Malik just laughed at him.

"You pitiful weakling...I hope you're gonna clean that."  
He shoved Marik's head into his sick then walked out the room after having cleaned himself up. Marik lifted his face and dragged himself the rest of the way to the bathroom and pulled himself up with the edge of the bath. He cried, whilst washing his face of the vile substances that his face was pushed into. He collapsed into a warm bath after peeling off his trousers and boxers the rest of the way. There he wept, scrubbing himself until he was clean. Then he smelt blood. Again. He saw his shoulder was bleeding from scrubbing too hard on his skin.

* * *

"And I win, by using my Blue Eyes White Dragon to take out your Panther Warrior." Kaiba smirked.  
"Damn it!" Joey threw his cards to the floor. He shouldn't have lost. Now he had to tell Seto Kaiba, Ice Prince, CEO of Kaiba Corp, tormentor to him and his friends, about his past. Yet he lost. He failed to keep his secret safe.  
Kaiba sat in front of him, waiting patiently. He knew that something troubled his puppy. He contributed to that. He wanted to know why...and try and change it.  
Joey sighed.  
"Where do ya want me ta start, Moneybags..?"  
"How about you start from the start, Mutt?"  
Joey winced slightly, though hoped against hope Kaiba hadn't noticed.

His prayers weren't answered.

"Make sure you explain why you flinch when I call you-"

"Why should I explain why I flinch at the name I'm called wherever I go?!?"  
Seto paused. He never thought Joey's temper would break. Then again. He had pissed Joey off recently.  
"There isn't any point, it's not like you would do anything about it. Or care for that matter. So what, I'm a mutt. I get it at home so I should be used to it. I get threats at home; I should be used to that as well."  
Seto listened intently, wondering how big the can of worms he just opened was...and how deep the scars of the mind ran.

Joey stopped speaking all of a sudden, coming to his senses.  
He took a breath. Then started his speech properly.  
"My mum left when Serenity was 3 and I was 8. I didn't believe she had really gone, so I sent Serenity to our aunt's house. Serenity doesn't know. When I made sure she was safe, my father relied on me to do the housework. My dad's an alcoholic, he doesn't work at all. Just uses the money from my 2 jobs to pay for his drink. I have to buy the food. Yet I ain't allowed to eat it. I gotta cook for him. I have done since I was 8 years old. He didn't care that I burned my hands on the pot at that age, or burn the soles of my feet by spilling boiling water. He was an abusive guy...still is. I'm just a worthless, useless mutt. I don't get good grades 'cuz I got ADD. I haven't got even the slightest chance of getting the job I want. All I got is my drawings. I have my breath in my lungs...or what's left of it after he leaves me beaten on the floor. I got friends. That counts for something...even if my dad does play horrible, horrible mind games."  
Seto's eyes were wide with shock. Joey Wheeler. Happy- go – lucky Joey Wheeler who has more good luck than any guy that he knew in his life. Always happy albeit always hungry – at least now he knew why Joey was such a pig when he ate. But his puppy was the last person he expected to be beaten or have a shit life at home. Something clicked in Seto's mind and suddenly everything made sense. The fact Joey was in gangs. Why Seto always seen him walking the streets late at night. How sometimes he saw him slightly doubled over and how Joey just brushed off bruises and ragged breathing as results of multiple street fights.  
"Joey......why.....why didn't you ever tell anyone..? Or me for that matter..?"

Joey snorted.  
"Somehow, I'm going to tell someone who even told me himself how he couldn't stand the sight of a brainless mutt of the life I keep secret from my friends."  
Seto blinked. Well, he guessed he deserved that slap to the face. His mask still stayed in place in front of Joey. He wanted to show him that he could feel. But that would be able to wait. At the moment, all his attention was on Joey.

His puppy. He wanted to know how to help him, how to make sure he was safe, though without making it too obvious. His mind got to work as he listened to Joey.  
Joey began speaking again.  
"I draw a lot...the only thing I always have time for now a days...my father thinks that 'cuz I don't have a girlfriend that I'm gay...but to be honest...I'm bi...and I don't care if I have a girl or boyfriend...or not...if I don't, I guess it's one less person to keep a secret from. Though I'm surprised at you, Seto...You're one of the few who actually saw through it...and who persisted to get it out...thanks." He turned to Seto and smiled. Then he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.  
Seto knew that Joey was thinking, but he wanted to know what about. He wanted to know what made Joey hate him.  
"No problem...Joey."  
Seto blinked and waited...then he saw Joey trying to hold back tears. His heart cracked at the thought that it was his fault that he was crying. Being a CEO, he was used to crushing people and seeing a lot of tears, though he never wanted to see it from Joey. So he crawled closer and put an arm around his shoulders.  
It was then that Joey tensed up and whipped his head round to face him.  
Seto put on a re-assuring smile.  
"Its okay, Joey...I ain't gonna harm you...and I won't let anyone else do it either."  
Joey blinked a few times. He felt sleepy, so he curled up in Seto's arms, resting against him as if he had done it for years. Then he yawned.  
"Get some sleep, puppy. We're all going to the theme park tomorrow."  
Joey had already fallen asleep, so Seto lifted him and placed him on his bed, curling up with him.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what will happen to Marik?Find out next chapter.^-^ Hope you enjoy my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

A scream a few doors down had Mai waking up and clambering out of bed to pull on her night gown. She figured one of the female teachers had found a mouse or something. Personally, Mai didn't find it that big of a deal but she pulled open her door to find Tristan, Duke, Atem and Yugi out in the corridor as well.

"What's going on out here?"  
Duke turned to face her, his face solemn.  
"You should get back in your room, Mai"  
Mai shook her head and moved past them all to see a frantic maid babbling to a steward that was on the phone. Then she noticed that they were outside Ryou and Marik's room. She wandered to the door frame then smelt it. The horrible smell of blood. She braced herself and stepped inside, looking around. She thought everything was relatively normal, and then she noticed the half cleaned up sick on the floor. She raised her head to check in the bathroom. Then she saw it. She saw Marik, passed out in the bath and saw that he was covered in scratches. She saw how his blood had made the water turn a dark, dark red. She ran out the room and grabbed towels from the maid's trolley. Then she turned to Duke.  
"Get me some bandages. Tristan, get me some sheets. Yugi could you get me a basin of clean water."  
The maid and steward looked at her in mild surprise. Mai ignored them and motioned for Atem's help. He went with her and they picked him out of the bath, laying him on the bed, on top of the towels. Mai then got to work at drying the wounds, stopping the blood flow from quickening. Tristan came back with the sheets and Duke came back with the bandages.  
"Someone go get me my hairclips from my room, please."  
She hastily started cleaning the wounds with one sheet to prevent infection. Then she bandaged him tightly, after using cotton wool pads she found on the maid's trolley to stop his blood from leaving him. She made sure all his wounds were dressed and bandaged. She then moved him to be propped onto the pillows and sitting half up. She dusted off her hands.  
"Wow, Mai...it seems you have a gift for knowing what to do at times like this." Duke said.

Mai smirked and turned to him.  
"I gotta know since I live my life on the road...It's just handy."

"I bet."  
The steward came in.  
"The ambulance is on its way."  
Mai stopped him. "How long has he been in that bath tub..?"  
The steward stuttered then shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don't quit your other job." Mai retorted as she went to the maid.  
"How long ago did you find him, miss..?"  
"I found him over 10 minutes ago senorita."  
Mai grimaced slightly. "And how long do you think he was in there..?"  
"A cousin of mine did this once before, senorita. She scrubbed her skin open for bout 45 minutes and then passed out. She died there because no one knew senorita."  
Mai winced. 'Shit.' She turned to face the others, still admiring her useful skills and leadership in dire situations. Then she noticed something.  
"Where is Ryou..? And where are Yami and Malik..? Yami wouldn't miss the chance to see this...no matter how sick it was."  
Atem closed his eyes and focused. He used his Millennium puzzle to locate the Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod.  
"Malik's down at the bar with Yami. Ryou's in his room."  
"No he ain't...otherwise he'd be sitting with Marik."  
Tristan coughed.

"Yami switched Ryou with Malik, so that Ryou was with Yami."  
Mai walked over to the room and knocked the door.  
"Hold on a minute..."  
Ryou opened the door in his pyjamas and looked at Mai in mild surprise.  
"Come with me...Marik's in danger."  
Ryou followed her to Marik's room and saw him lying there, barely breathing. What most failed to notice, Ryou did with his keen eyes. The scratches on the walls. The semen on the floor near the wall. The crumpled piece of paper in Marik's hand.

"Can you leave me with him for a moment...please?"  
He looked pleadingly to Mai, who just nodded.  
"You have 3 minutes, okay..?"  
Ryou nodded in reply then closed the door after her. Then he ran over to Marik.  
"Wake up...please. Please, Marik."  
He wrestled the piece of paper from his hand. Finding only the corners of the paper wet he was thankful. He read the note and his face turned even whiter than it was, which rumour had it was completely impossible.

'_To whoever finds me,_

_I've had enough of hiding in the dark. I've tried being a good person, but it seems that the Gods damned me for trying to defy my destiny. I now know that my destiny was to reach an end here. All it took was the darkness to show me the light. I have suffered through my own personal hell for long enough. I can't take it anymore. I have to speak with the gods. To show them that it was a fitting punishment they gave me to show me that my destiny was with them. If you know him, apologise to Ryou Bakura for me. I know that he suffers similarly to what I do, but I don't want him to follow me. He has suffered in the hands of someone who secretly cares. Having a darkness that can help me see the light in anyone has its benefits and I'd hate if you let him follow me. Ryou, if you find this before anyone else, I do not lie. My 'darkness' has shown me all form of light. Don't let yours fade from the world.  
I have faced my destiny. If they try to save me, please don't let them. I don't want to go back into the darkness._

_Sincerest apologies to all,_

_Marik Ishtar__."_

Ryou couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Marik had finally cracked. There was no way that Yami loved him. Marik had tried to abandon him whilst playing stupid mind games. Well, he wasn't going to prevent them from saving him. He wanted to be saved, but he took the chicken's way out...so for that, Ryou was going to let him live.  
"Mai..! I found something."  
Ryou didn't feel regret by betraying his friend's wishes. He clasped his wrist gently in his hand and found that Marik's pulse was steady.  
Mai walked in just in time.  
"What have you found out..?"  
"I found out his pulse is pretty normal...he hasn't attempted drowning or anything...i think if we feed some soup, he'll recover a little...maybe even wake up."  
Mai smiled.  
"That's good news. Thank you Ryou..."And with that, she left to find Malik and Yami.  
Ryou turned to him.  
"Marik...I know you can hear me. Wake up."  
Marik stirred and slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes.  
"Wh-...what's happened..? Where am I..?"

"Your hotel room. The maid found you and Mai fixed you up. You'll be fine once you've gotten something into your stomach..."Ryou smiled innocently, secretly sliding the note into his back pocket.  
Marik groaned then realised his note was missing.  
"Ryou...have you seen a bit of paper...?"  
Ryou shook his head. "It must have fallen into the tub. If it has, whatever you had on it will be unreadable now."  
Marik groaned.  
"What's wrong Marik..? At least you can come to the theme park with us...please..?"  
Marik shook his head.  
"You don't get it. You. Just. Don't. GET IT!!!"  
Marik shakily pushed himself up, his temper getting the best of him and despite his weakness, he used his anger to pin Ryou to the bed.  
"How would you like it if you were raped repeatedly, mocked, humiliated. Stripped of your pride and dignity! To be broken again and again, then just laughed at! To be ignored in your cries for help! Do you think you'd be able to cope with getting that kind of treatment! You just don't get that kind of shit, Ryou-"  
"Don't judge me. You have no idea. You think you got it bad? I have worse than that." He shoved him off, taking advantage of his weak state to keep him down on the bed with one hand. Then with his free hand, he loosened his pyjama top buttons and pulled it apart and down to his elbows. It revealed the new freshly made wound, only just starting to clot and scab.  
Marik gasped.  
"How did you get that..?"  
Ryou smirked with a grin that would remind anyone of his Yami.  
"Yami gave it to me. You now why..? 'Cuz he gets a kick out of beating the shit out of me. Beating the shit out of me and then cutting me. Cutting me whilst stripping me of my clothes, pride, dignity and compassion. He rapes me whilst cutting me, making me bleed, making me squirm. He gets some sick kicks out of watching me squirm. Out of watching me making a feeble attempt to get away from him. He knows that I know I will never be free of him. That is why he does it. He is my darkness, like Atem is to Yugi and Malik is to you. The sooner you realise that you're not alone, the better. You tried taking the chicken's way out. That makes you even lower than me. That says something."  
Ryou shoved him back onto the bed and stalked away to the door. Then he stopped. When he turned back, it seems like something in him had snapped. Had changed him into something he never wanted to be.  
"Oh and Marik...you mention this to absolutely anyone...I'll let Malik and Yami kill you."  
He walked out and down to his room, making sure that his wounds were hidden as Mai walked past him with the soup for Marik.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered outside the hotel, waiting on the car to collect them to take them to the theme park.  
"Why is this taking so long?" Yami asked.  
"Quit complaining like a pansy, Bakura. It doesn't suit you." Malik retorted.  
Atem kept Yugi close to him. He knew that when they two were in this foul a mood, it would result in someone's blood shed.  
Anzu stood with Marik, with orders from Mai to keep an eye on him.  
Ryou stood at the back of them all, alone.  
Yugi turned to him.  
"Ryou, come over here...spend the day with us if you want."  
"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate it."  
He walked over to them, showing his happiness of being accepted.  
Kaiba put his head back into his book and Joey had stolen his music player again. Tristan and Duke were playing catch and Mai had her arms folded, standing next to Marik.  
Finally, the cars arrived and everyone clambered inside.  
When they got there, Yugi grabbed Ryou and Atem off to the roller-coasters, Duke dashed after Tristan to the arcades, Mai and Marik squabbled with Anzu about which dodgems to take, Yami and Malik already on their way to the game simulators – no doubt to tamper with them – leaving Joey and Seto alone.  
"So what do you want to do first..?"  
Joey just shrugged at Seto's question.  
"I'm saving the money so I can buy something for my sister. So I can't really spend any here."  
Seto sighed.  
"Pick a ride.....Joey." Luckily he had refrained himself from using Mutt. It was a start. A start worth acknowledging in Joey's books. For Kaiba received something that he thought he'd never cause. A smile. A true smile. From none other than Joey Wheeler. He smiled back, rather warm inside, which was something he hadn't felt in such a long time.  
"How about we go on the newest ride..? That new one where you get dropped from a height..?" said Joey, scouting out the place for the ride.  
Seto just nodded and walked with him. He jumped slightly as Joey dragged him to the ride by the hand.  
Seto just smiled more. He knew that today would turn out to be okay, as long as the rest of Joey's friends didn't annoy him too much. He just had the really good feeling that today might go well.

"Hurry up, Kaiba the rides about to start..!" Joey yelled to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He clambered into his seat beside Joey as they got buckled in safely. Then the ride began and their day of fun had begun.

* * *

Seto had disappeared into the crowds, leaving Joey at their table with their sodas. Joey stared into his own glass, lost in thought, contemplating everything, like the sudden caring nature Seto had adapted towards him. He was so lost in thought; he hadn't noticed Seto's return and a stuffed puppy teddy sitting next to his soda.

That is, until he heard Seto speak.

"I'm sorry, it's the only decent animal they had."  
Joey looked up at him, confusingly.

"Nyeh..?"

"Your gift I won for you..." Seto sipped his soda as the puppy teddy caught Joey's attention. He lifted and examined it. Then he smiled.

"Thanks, Kaiba. Appreciate it." He smiled again then finished the rest of his soda.  
Then Yami and Malik came over to them. And Seto became Mr. Kaiba, Ice Prince, CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Oh great, if it isn't more of the dweeb squad. What are you two on, guard duty or something..?"  
Yami glared at him.

"If you must know, we're looking for the Pharaoh and Yugi"  
"Then why bother me..?" Seto glared at them.  
Yami smirked and replied; "Just for fun, Kaiba. Don't flatter yourself, thinking you're special. Besides..." He looked at Joey with a malicious smirk, making Joey gulp.

"It's Joey we really want to annoy."  
"Nyeh?" Joey questioned him.

"We were thinking of a game of Truth and Dare...in the hotel. Are you to going to join..?" Malik grinned at them. Joey looked at Kaiba. Kaiba just looked back.  
"How about it..? Plus, you'd be the only two not going. And that just isn't any fun at all. Is it?" Yami added.  
Joey nodded once. "We're in. Since everyone else is expecting us to go. Whose room is it we're going to..?"  
"Yugi and the Pharaoh's room. That's why we're looking for them. See you guys later, then."  
With that, Yami and Malik walked off.  
Kaiba glared at Joey.  
"Why did you say that I was joining..?"  
"Cuz I don't think you would like it if everyone else decided to call you a chicken for not playing."  
"Hm." Seto looked back at his soda and remained silent.  
Joey just sighed then took the teddy into his arms, cradling it as if it was precious. Though to Joey it was. It was a gift. A gift from Seto Kaiba. Someone who he thought he would never get along with. So to Joey, the teddy that could be bought for little money, turned priceless. Then he looked at Seto and asked;  
"So where to next?"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi had felt sick so Atem had taken him to the remotely used bathrooms, so that if he was sick it wouldn't be as public as outside. He stood with him and rubbed his back, hoping he was helping. He waited and soon Yugi turned to him.  
"I'm a bit better now...I think it was just having the dumplings before the rollercoaster that did it..."  
"Most likely...you gotta be careful Yugi...you had me a little worried." Atem smiled.  
Yugi sat at the sink, pensive.  
Atem put a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi...are you okay..?"  
Yugi looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yeah...c'mon. We should get back to Ryou...we left him alone and that'll probably cause bother..."  
"You're right...we should go..." He walked out after Yugi, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him safe.  
When they got back to the benches they saw Ryou sitting hugging Marik.  
"I take it you two made up then..."Yugi smiled, subconsciously placing a hand on Atem's hand that was on his shoulder.

Ryou nodded and Marik smiled. All laughed and shrugged the gloom of the weather starting to creep in, which somehow showed the terror they were all going to face...the game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

All of the crew were gathered around the hotel room shared by the two most twisted, psychotic people of their group, Yami and Malik.  
"Now...who's going first..?" Said Yami, finishing off his bottle of beer.  
All of them looked at each other, and then Duke raised his hand.  
"I'll go first...go clockwise from there."

Yami smirked. So did Malik.

"Perfect. So Duke. Truth or Dare..?" Malik said, still with their shared smirk on his face.  
Duke thought for a little while then said; "Truth."  
Malik frowned slightly.  
Yami stood up. "So...what do you feel for Tristan since he stole Joey's sister from you from right under nose..?"  
Duke flinched as Joey exploded and would have crossed the room and beat the hell out of both Duke and Tristan if Seto and Atem hadn't held him back.  
Duke smiled. "I don't feel resentment against Tristan...after all; Serenity deserves someone that she can rely on...especially if they can give her news of her brother when she gets worried...I don't mind."  
All remained silent then Malik chuckled slightly.  
"Okay, now for...Yugi." Yami said, mischievously.  
Yugi gulped at the smirk he saw on Yami's face.  
"Now...Truth or Dare, Yugi..?"  
Yugi decided to challenge himself and stuttered as he replied.  
"What was that, Yugi..? Didn't hear you..."  
"I said Dare, Malik." Yugi looked up and Malik chuckled.  
"Okay then...I dare you...to pick one of your closest friends...and spill their darkest secret."  
Yugi gulped a little. Then he looked around everyone from Tristan, who he wasn't going to say anything about, Joey who he'd rather not get on their bad side. That only left...  
"Anzu's a lesbian, though she tries to hide it by trying to go out with Atem."  
Anzu stared at him in shock.  
Yugi glanced at her sheepishly, silently apologising about telling something about her.  
Anzu scowled at him and folded her arms, not looking at him and everyone else as Yami and Malik laughed.  
"So...Atem. Truth or Dare..?"  
Atem tried to play it safe.

"Truth."  
Yami smirked triumphantly.  
"How do you feel about everyone in this room..? And you have to be completely honest."  
Atem groaned inwardly. He knew something bad would happen either way. He just didn't know which one would have been worse.  
"Well...let's see...Duke. He's a good-looking yet tactical CEO who can use his brain most of the time...even if it isn't in the right place." He smirked and moved on, anti-clockwise from Duke.  
"Seto, a cold- hearted, good-looking logical guy who has an icicle so far up his ass, even his voice shows the cold in his heart but can still use skill in his games and business deals." He looked from Kaiba to Joey. Oddly enough, both of them were glaring at him  
"Joey is a kind, trustworthy and loyal friend you can rely on, even if he can run head-first into trouble without thinking occasionally."  
Most nodded in agreement with that logic and waited as Atem moved on.  
"Anzu. Quit with the friendship speeches. It doesn't help half the time and we really don't like your voice..."  
Anzu fumed at the ears and stood up.  
"You say what 'bout me, slut..?"  
Atem calmly stood up and smirked at her.  
"Put your hands up if you actually like Anzu."  
Not one single hand went up.  
Anzu stormed out of the room in a sissy fit, slamming the door shut behind her.  
Atem spoke about how much of a bastard that Yami and Malik were who just bowed then laughed. He said how innocent Ryou can be and how cunning and clever Marik could be, earning smiles from both. Then he turned to Yugi with a slightly nervous gulp.  
"Yugi has been my first and best friend from ever since he completed the Millennium Puzzle in which I was confined. He stood by me when I was lost with no memories and helped me in my adventures. He even helped me to achieve my own body as I came back from the Afterlife, not just because I missed all of the gang...but I missed Yugi the most. I felt like half of me wasn't there...like I was incomplete. But I could never say to you, Yugi...on how much I realised I loved you."  
Yugi's cheeks blushed with a deep pink shade.  
Yami and Malik blinked. Then they looked at each other with manic grins upon their faces. Yami thought that if Atem can confess something like love in this game against his free will, he wondered what he could do to the others. Malik was thinking along the same thoughts. But first;  
"Ryou, Truth or Dare..?"  
Ryou flinched slightly at the manic edge to his voice and thought for a while. If he chose Dare, it might be even worse than if he picked Truth, but that was also pretty bad.  
His answer came in the form of a sandy haired, tanned Egyptian boy that sat beside him.  
"Can Ryou and I do a double dare..? Please."  
Ryou gulped slightly and nodded and Yami just smirked.  
Malik caught on to Yami's plan and smirked as well.  
"We dare you two to go downstairs and make-out publicly  
in front of the reception desk."  
Both got up, Ryou being more careful then Marik so that his wounds didn't burst open. Then with little effort they walked to the door, hand in hand. Since everyone had wanted to witness all dares, all stood up and went after them when they left, though Mai, not bothering anymore with their game, went to comfort Anzu in their room.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

After they got downstairs and everyone had hidden in the most inconspicuous of places, where they could still see them, Ryou took Marik by the waist with one hand and kissed him, placing his other hand on the back of his head. Marik kissed him back, putting his hands on Ryou's waist. He pushed Ryou against the reception desk but since it was only a short distance, nothing much happened. Ryou slipped his tongue into Marik's mouth and started roaming around. Visitors to the hotel weren't for the behaviour so as there now repulsed customers left with their room keys, the receptionist shooed them away. As everyone clambered up to the room via the stairs, Yami lifted Ryou from the stairs and carried him whilst Malik did the same to his other half.  
Pushing the most terrible things he had thought in a while to the back of his mind, Ryou let himself be carried. Marik on the other hand, was putting up a struggle against Malik which Malik won and carried him the rest of the way.  
They all sat back in the circle, Yami pulling the cap off another bottle and Malik sitting beside Marik.  
"Now...Joey will it be Truth or Dare?" Yami said.  
Joey looked at them and thought carefully.  
"Dare."  
Yami grinned manically then chuckled darkly.  
"I dare you to kiss everyone in this room then take who you consider to be the best kisser to the cupboard and stay in there with them for...15 minutes."  
Joey's eyes bulged and opened his mouth to protest but Tristan cut him off by speaking to Yami.  
"Make it out of the rest off them; I have to go...I said that I'd help the teachers plan the groups for the carnival tomorrow."  
Yami smirked and nodded once, showing that Tristan could leave.  
Duke had slipped out of the room earlier to go look for Mai so all there was left was Atem, Yugi, Marik, Yami, Malik, Ryou and Seto.  
Joey gulped and let Malik move him to the centre of the circle. Malik made everyone form a line, making Seto last and Yami went first. Yami crushed his lips onto Joey's, pulling his hair back slightly, making Joey gasp. Yami took the chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth and dominate Joey's tongue. Joey-too stunned to do anything-just stood there.  
Ryou stood and watched as Yami kissed Joey and a great surge of fury, sadness, confusion and an emotion not known to Ryou, purged in his stomach, spread through his veins. He didn't understand it, he just knew that what he saw, he didn't like.  
Seto had cracked his knuckles, making Yami break the kiss and move out of the queue.  
Atem was next and put his hand to Joey's chin before kissing him. Since Joey was more comfortable with Atem, he didn't notice or register that he began kissing back. Atem pulled away then it was Yugi's turn. Joey knelt down to Yugi.  
"You don't have to do this, y'know, Joey..."  
Joey shook his head.  
"A dare is a dare Yug'...and Joey Wheeler never backs down, you know that."  
Yugi smiled and gave Joey a sweet peck on the lips and then moved out of the queue and stood up, facing now Malik. He gulped slightly and just let Malik crush his lips unto his own.  
Ryou and Marik stepped out of the queue, showing that they would take no part in the dare. Being too caring came with a price that they each would pay, but they decided that the price would be worth not making Joey look like a complete bitch that anyone could take advantage of, in front of all his friends...and in front of Kaiba.  
Yami noticed and snapped a finger at Malik, who broke the kiss and went to stand beside Yami to converse. Seto, since it was his turn stepped up to Joey. Then he waited so that Joey could get a little breathing time.  
Atem and Yugi sat together, already having apologised to each other via their mind link and watched Joey and Kaiba.  
/It's a shame, Atem...Joey must have swallowed a lot of pride to accept that dare. Kaiba's also playing after all. I don't think Joey's realised that Kaiba's standing in front of him. /  
//I think Malik and Yami were just trying to make him look like a bitch. //  
/No shit. /

Joey looked up to see cobalt eyes staring back at him.  
He knew that those eyes belonged to Seto.  
Then he felt a soft hand on his arm, and himself being pulled closer. Kaiba kissed Joey on the lips, Joey feeling the tenderness, sweetness and warmth of the kiss almost swooned but instead put his hands on Seto's chest.  
Seto put his other hand on Joey's other arm and licked his bottom lip gently, silently requesting to be let in. Joey parted his mouth slightly and let Seto slide his tongue in and around his mouth, exploring every crevice and stroking the roof of his mouth gently, teasingly. Joey held in a small moan by sucking Seto's tongue.  
Surprised by this, Seto pulled away.  
Yami smirked.  
"Since Joey has chosen someone, they shall go into the cupboard and be in there for 15 minutes. Off you go."  
Since it was part of the dare, Joey took Seto's wrist and led him to the cupboard.  
Seto opened the door and they both went inside, closing the door behind them.

- - Outside the cupboard - -  
Atem turned to Yami.  
"Was that your plan, all along Bakura..?"  
"A brilliant stroke of genius, wasn't it..?" Yami replied, smirking  
"We're gonna wait a few minutes and if they don't start yelling the head off each other, we'll open the door" said Malik and the others never argued, since he had his knife section of the Millennium Rod unsheathed.

- - Inside the cupboard - -  
Seto had pinned Joey to the wall, Joey keeping Seto's tongue at bay by battling him with his own.  
Seto broke the kiss and started attacking Joey's neck. Joey squirmed against him, biting the skin of his bottom lip to contain his slight moans.  
Licking, nibbling and sucking on the skin near Joey's collarbone made him moan, letting Seto know that he was getting to him.  
Seto smirked as he pulled away from his neck and whispered in his ear;

"I've waited for this, puppy...I've been waiting for you."  
He crashed his lips down on Joey's once more, passion exalting from the force of the kiss. Joey kissed back with equal passion, his hands sliding up Seto's top, touching his bare flesh, exploring his chest and abs with soft fingertips. Seto shivered slightly, loving the feeling of Joey's hands on his skin, thinking on how many things he could do with his puppy. Joey broke the kiss for the need of air and stared into his eyes. Cobalt blue eyes stared into honey brown eyes in return, both sets clouded over with love, lust, passion and need.  
"I want you, puppy." said Seto, trying to control his breathing from being to noticeable and trying to keep his emotionless mask that was quickly crumbling away.  
Joey's heart skipped a beat and his mouth spoke before his mind could process.  
"That's for later...just 15 minutes we have in here...let's use it for something useful."  
Joey pushed Seto down onto a box at the back of the cupboard, out of view of the door and leant over him.  
Seto shifted uncomfortably as his trousers suddenly felt far too tight around his waist. Joey noticed Seto's erection bursting to break free from his trousers and unzipped him, pushing down his boxers to let free Seto's penis.  
Seto drew in a gasp as the cool air hit him, making him throb with need.  
Joey smirked and went on his knees, between Seto's legs and still holding him.  
"You need release, Masta...I can help..."  
And without warning, Joey licked the tip of Seto's penis.  
Seto bit his lip, wondering what exactly Joey was planning to do, as a number of possibilities filled his mind. Joey leaned in closer and continued to lick teasingly, holding down Seto's hips so he couldn't buck into his mouth.  
Seto groaned in frustration as he tried to buck but his movements were stopped by Joey's fingers.  
Taking pity, Joey engulfed his head and started sucking lightly.  
Seto gasped and his hands gripped the sides of the box, his knuckles turning white. Joey slid a little more into his mouth, licking and sucking at the same time, taking it slow.

Seto bit his lip, trying not to jerk into the wet cavern of Joey's mouth. Joey took a little more, moving up and down his shaft, licking and sucking as he did so.  
"Quit teasing, Mutt."  
Joey scraped his teeth gently up his shaft and Seto gasped, biting his lip a little bit harder. Joey continued his ministrations, making Seto moan and grip the box tighter with one hand, his other hand combing through Joey's golden hair, gripping it as Joey started to hum in the back of his throat. Seto thrusted as Joey let go of his hips, taking him deep throat. Joey sucked and scraped lightly, licking as he continued moving up and down, one hand rubbing and massaging Seto's left thigh and the other holding his hip. Seto gave out a guttural moan from the back of his throat and came, shaking violently from the blinding pleasure Joey gave him.  
Joey swallowed what he could then slid off Seto's penis. He licked him clean then stood up after putting him away, licking his lips clean.  
Seto stared in disbelief at Joey.

Joey smiled sheepishly at him.  
"What is it..?"  
"How did you learn to do that..?"  
Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you trying to say, Moneybags..?"  
The way he used his usual insult was different and Seto noticed, making him pause.  
Joey smirked and the door opened.  
He turned to whoever had opened it. Yugi stood there, looking more than a little red.

"15 minutes is up, guys..."  
Joey nodded to him and looked at Seto, who looked back at him.  
Seto stood up, barely acknowledging Yugi and smiled at Joey before putting on his emotionless façade that everyone knew as Kaiba. Joey moved out of his way as Kaiba strode out of the cupboard then followed. They met the rest of the gang in the room.  
"So...what did you two get up to..?" said Malik, a knowing smirk across his face.

It was then Joey and Seto knew that they had been watched and the rest of the night was going to be spent trying to get them to confess.

* * *

After a rather long night, everyone went to bed. Ryou already in his pyjama's curled into his covers and waited for Yami to come out the shower. He watched as the en-suite door opened and Yami walked in, only wearing a towel. Yami smirked at him and started walking over.

"I saw you were jealous when we made Joey play his dare. When I kissed him...though why did you become jealous..?"  
Yami questioned. Ryou turned away, not wanting to answer something he himself didn't even know the answer to. Yami got into boxers and sat beside him.  
"I'm waiting on an answer...why were you jealous..? Did you think I was going to give up on you and go for Joey..? Not a bad idea, actually...see if he likes being cut...raped...I might just do that."  
Ryou grimaced and tightened his hold on the pillow and cover. He hated even thinking that Yami would do what he did to him to someone else as well...it meant that Ryou was being used. He didn't want Yami to leave him.

'Wait, why wouldn't I not want him to go..? He enjoys torturing me, he rapes me, hurts me...yet why do I want him to stay..?'  
The thoughts worried Ryou. Yami hurt him when he raped him, tortured him into wanting more. No, not wanting. Needing. He hated Yami for the bittersweet torture he gave him, pleasuring him before hurting him in many different ways. It had been going on for months, every night he would be raped and he would be forced to scream and writhe in pain. He had adapted to healing quickly but Yami always found ways to prolong the suffering. To make him bleed and squirm. To make him want and need yet despise and detest it. He loathed him. Yet he loved him.  
'I guess that's the answer then...I love him...' Ryou thought, trying not to let tears well up in his eyes.  
"What is wrong with me..?" he whispered. He quaked with the effort of containing his tears. Yami sighed and stood up, flicking out his switchblade.  
"You haven't answered me, Ryou...You know what happens now."

Ryou turned to face him.  
"Please Yami...don't. Please..." he begged. Usually he wouldn't, seeing as it added punishment to the already dark punishment this man gave him. It was a punishment from God himself, to leave Ryou with this demon from Hell.  
Yami's eyes darkened and he slit across Ryou's arm expertly, so that no main veins were hit.  
Ryou winced and held his wound, cringing at the pain.  
Yami's eyes darkened and he licked up Ryou's arm, following the crimson trail that his switchblade made. Ryou flinched and Yami punched him in the ribs because of it.  
"You move again without my permission...I'll kill you. Got it?"  
"Ye-ye-yes..." Ryou stuttered.

"Good." Yami punched him in the chest, making Ryou lie on his back. He knew what was going to happen next and even though he wanted to move, to run out and tell the world the Hells he'd been through...he didn't want to lose Yami. Ever since he received the Millennium Ring from his father, ever since he knew of Yami...he had someone. Someone that was beside him all the time. Someone to talk to when he felt alone. Even though it all changed, Yami was always still there.  
Ryou barely felt the pain as Yami cut the previous wound on his chest. He barely felt the pain as he cut other places as well. He didn't mind that Yami licked his blood, the crimson liquid that he seemed intoxicated by, that he seemed he needed to survive. He barely reacted when Yami raped him, when he was left naked, in bed, covered in sweat, blood and semen. For Ryou, he felt like he was truly broken, with no feeling, no emotion. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yami noticed that something wasn't quite right with Ryou, his reactions not what he had hoped for, infuriating him further than he thought he could have. He went to bed for the moment, planning on what he would do in the morning.

* * *  
AN!; I can't put anymore chaps. up until i have some critical reviews. THis is my first fanfic and i'd really appreiciate the help.  
A BIG hearty thank you to all, who have been delightfully reading my chapters. I'll put more up as soon as, okaii..?  
Luv Ya. Bye xXx


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi broke the passionate kiss with Atem for air. His slight blush made Atem smile as he looked down at him with his deep purple eyes. Yugi smiled back and hugged him. He felt so lucky that he knew Atem loved him for real. Yugi took in a breath and leant up to Atem. He kissed him tenderly, rubbing his hands off of Atem's well-toned chest.  
Atem pulled Yugi's top off above his head and dropped it with his, off the edge of the bed. Atem's belts soon joined the mess on the floor as Yugi explored more of his body. Atem pulled Yugi close and splattered his neck with light, tender butterfly kisses, licking tender spots when Yugi squirmed in slight pleasure, nibbling and sucking at Yugi's collarbone after he reached there. Yugi let out a small moan of pleasure, tilting his head back to give his Yami better access. Atem removed himself from Yugi's collarbone and kissed down his chest. Yugi bit his lip as his back arced into Atem's kisses. Atem laid him on the bed and removed both of their trousers, whipping Yugi's underwear off at the same time as his trousers, causing Yugi to blush. Atem greedily took in the sight of his aibou laying there, naked and waiting for him. He pulled a bottle of oils from his bedside cabinet and poured a generous amount into his palm. He slicked up his fingers as he kissed Yugi passionately then inserted one in Yugi's entrance. Yugi grimaced and deepened the kiss to ignore the temporary pain. Atem waited until he had caught comfortable with his presence then slid his finger in and out a bit, then inserted his second finger. Yugi barely noticed the pain as his hands fumbled at Atem's boxers, trying to tug them off as Atem started scissoring his fingers to stretch Yugi further. Suddenly a blinding surge of pleasure hit Yugi as Atem's finger brushed his prostate. Atem pushed in his third finger and pushed against Yugi's prostate, making Yugi moan though he muffled it successfully.  
Yugi finally managed to tug Atem's boxer's to his knees. Atem kicked them off as he continued stretching Yugi, preparing him for what was going to happen. Yugi shoved down on Atem's fingers trying to get the sensation he experienced before. Atem removed his fingers and as Yugi whined as he lost the feel of his fingers, Atem pushed into Yugi, making Yugi gasp and grab at the sheets. Atem paused so that Yugi could get used to him.  
"Atem...please move..." Yugi groaned his hands balled into fists, grabbing the sheets as tight as he could.  
Atem pulled put until only his tip remained inside him then thrusted in, hitting Yugi's prostate, making Yugi ignore the burning pain as white hot surges of raw pleasure engulf him and his senses. Atem pushed deep, going slow and gentle, not really wanting to hurt his aibou.  
"Atem...mm-…more!" Yugi cried out, pushing himself down to try and get more of the ecstasy that he had discovered, that he received from the one he loved, that he wanted more of.

Atem thrusted harder into his aibou, going at a quicker pace to keep up with his lover's needs as he begged him for more. Yugi shifted until he felt the bolts of raw ecstatic pleasure run through him.

"There, There Atem!" He moaned, bucking down onto Atem trying to push further than he was.  
Atem thrust hard, deep and quick, hitting Yugi's prostate repeatedly. Yugi stroked himself for Atem's viewing pleasure as he throbbed with the need for release as Atem slammed into him, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves again and again. Yugi screamed as he came, his ass muscles tightening over Atem, making him cum as well.

As he pulled out, Atem collapsed next to Yugi. He pulled Yugi close to him and pulled the cover over them both.  
Yugi kissed Atem on the lips gently then pulled away. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled.  
"I love you, Yugi..."  
"And I love you too, Atem..." Yugi yawned and they both drifted into a peaceful slumber, accompanying each other in their sweet embrace.

* * *

When most of them woke, they gathered with the teachers and headed to the carnival. As they got there, Yugi and Tristan noticed something.  
"Where are Joey and Kaiba..?"

Waking up, Joey found himself in the embrace of Seto's arms, wrapped protectively around his waist. Even though not fully awake, Joey turned round to face him, to find cobalt blue eyes already awake and watching him. Joey smiled and kissed him, Seto returning the sweet kiss before pulling away.  
"So how are you feeling, puppy..?"  
Joey yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Nyeh..."  
Seto sighed and shook his head.  
"That's some response..."  
Joey nudged him slightly as he attempted to get up and to the bathroom.

Seto let him go and lay on his back, placing a hand over his face and sighed. He didn't get why he cared so much for his puppy. It wasn't comprehensible. He never cared for anyone except Mokuba, but that was a different kind of care altogether. Even if Joey had opened up to him these past few days, he doubted he would never be able to open up as much as Joey did about his morbid, desolate and mind-scarring childhood story. Sure, most people knew he had been adopted, but no-one except Mokuba knew the bitterness and harsh natures of what happened behind closed doors when he was a child. Seto was tainted, his hands tainted with so much horror, he didn't want to tell his puppy in case he was repulsed and never spoke to him again.

Joey had walked back into the room, got changed and tousled his hair before he pulled Seto out of his reverie.  
"So, when are we supposed to meet the teachers for this carnival..?"  
Seto looked at him, slightly perplexed. "Joey...they've already left..."  
Joey raised an eyebrow, and then, suddenly realisation dawned on his features.  
"So what are we going to do..?"  
Seto sat up and beckoned him closer. Joey walked over and Seto pulled him into his lap and kissed him.  
"We, my puppy will be doing whatever we want today..."  
Joey smiled and snuggled into him.  
"Let's just watch a movie for just now...'kaii..?"

Seto lifted Joey from his lap and carried him to the couch in the living area, flicking on the T.V as he went.  
They sat together upon the couch and Joey flicked the channel to a movie then snuggled in with Seto. They sat in a companionable silence as the movie played, Joey's head resting upon Seto's shoulder, Seto's arm comfortably draped around Joey's shoulders, holding him close, which made them both smile. Soon, the movie was just background noise as Joey fell asleep in Seto's embrace, Seto looking at his sleeping puppy in wonder, amazed by how sweet and innocent he looked when he was asleep.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you act so fucking heartless?! You were manifested from my emotions, so you must have a fucking heart!"  
Marik screamed at Malik. He threw a glass at him, which was banished to the Shadow Realm as well as the pillow, the plushie that Malik had won at the fair and even a few empty bottles and cans.  
"I should get you mad more often, you to a great job of tidying." Malik said indifferently, smirking.  
Marik grabbed him with one hand and swung at his face with the other, connecting with his jaw.  
Malik grew from mildly amused to furious and lifted Marik by the throat and threw him onto the bed, before pinning him down with an almost crushing force.  
"Listen to me, you pathetic little bastard! I saved you from having to be a tomb keeper, saved you from your father and that whip, got you what you wanted and your still not fucking happy! It's ungrateful...that's why I enjoy taking the only thing I can from a stupid fucking shit like you!"  
Marik stopped squirming and stared him right in the face.  
"You think I was ungrateful?!? You're the fucking one who's ungrateful! You took advantage of every situation that was given and not given to you! The one's I cared for turned to despise me with the seeds of ingratitude and evil you sowed! You left me alone with no one but you and even you don't treat me properly-"  
Malik crushed his lips unto Malik's and applied pressure.  
Marik froze and didn't respond. Then drove his knee right into Malik's crotch.  
Malik grimaced in pain and rolled off the bed and Marik, so he tried to make a run for it. Malik caught him and shoved him against the wall.  
"Now you're going to pay for that." Malik growled into Marik's ear.

* * *

"Tristan your phone's ringing..." said Mai, handing him it. "It's Serenity."  
He took the phone and opened it. "Hello..?"  
"Hey, Tristan, it's me...how are you, babe..?"  
Tristan smiled.  
"I'm fine, Serenity...I'm sitting playing poker with Duke, Mai and Anzu....what 'bout you..?"  
"I'm fine...wait, where's Joey..? Is he okay..?"

"Yeah, he's alright...I don't know how he's coping being roomed with Kaiba on this trip right enough, but he's okay."  
"Joey's with Mr. Kaiba..? That's nice"  
Tristan rolled his eyes.  
"So is that all the reason you were calling..?"  
"Nope...I wanted to tell you that I'm moving into town when you all get back from your trip..."  
"That's great Serenity" Tristan smiled.  
"I gotta go, mom's looking for me...I'll see you later."  
Serenity hung up and Tristan followed suit.  
Duke nudged Tristan as he sat back down and the four of them got back to the game.

Tristan made his move.  
"And I win this round" he said, smiling.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

After the holiday flew by, it was time to go home and everyone piled onto the bus. Although, even though Joey was sitting beside Seto, he was talking to Yugi, leaving Seto to sit and wait. Marik was sitting beside Ryou as their Yami's plotted the havoc they would wreak in town when they got back.

All too soon, they arrived back home and back at the school. They piled off the bus with their cases and bags.  
"Wheeler, you got someone to walk home with?" said Seto, a little colder than meant. Joey turned around and growled slightly at him.  
"I'll be fine Moneybags...I'll see you later, Yug'...Everyone." He flashed a smile at Seto then ran down the streets towards home. He paused to make sure no one was following him then sprinted through the park and softly opened his door.  
His dad was lying asleep on the couch.  
He sighed softly and walked in, looking around the floors and worktops. No bottles or cans where around, so he was surprised that for once his dad was sober. He walked upstairs and into his room, to find it a mess. Joey gasped and dropped his bag with a thud then scampered under his bed to look and see if anything was missing from under the loose floorboard under his bed.  
"Where you looking for these..?"  
The tone of voice held malice and loathing within it, being also cold and drunk. Joey gulped and crawled out from under the bed.  
He received a kick to the spine, so he curled up into a tight ball.  
"You left for two weeks, Mutt. Where were you..? Answer me."  
Joey shifted and sat up on the bed.  
"I was away on a school trip...the school paid for me to go and-"  
"Bullshit. You left me for this guy, didn't you..?"  
He thrashed papers onto Joey's lap. Joey lifted them and gulped.

'Oh shit, he found my pics of me 'nd Seto'  
He was too busy looking at the pictures he had drawn to see his dad curl his hands into fists. He punched Joey in the jaw and he snapped out of it, then seeing the danger he was in, bolted past his dad and down the stairs.

"Get back here, you bastard!!" shouted his dad, hot on Joey's heels.  
Joey got to the front door and grappled with the handle, just to find it bolted shut. He had just managed to find the key when a fist connected with his side. He heard the crack before feeling the complete agony.  
In an attempt to get away, Joey scrambled to the kitchen on all fours.  
Suddenly, he heard the whistle of parting air and the sting on his back as his dad whipped him repeatedly.  
He bit his lip in pain, making it bleed.  
His vision was fading as he slipped into the welcomed unconsciousness that helped him escape his torture. Just before he did, he swore he saw someone kick open the door.

* * *

"Step back from him, you bastard." Said a voice that could make Hell freeze over and Satan shiver. Joey's father turned around and glared at him.  
"'Ho are you, to tell me to do w'at I can. He's ma boy an' property. I can do w'at I like..."  
A look of recognition spread across his face as he was pulling out of his drunken stupor and laughed.  
"You're dat brat dat dis mutt drools ov'r. All those drawin's an' his sleep talkin'...you made ma boy a fag an'-"  
He was cut of as Seto calmly strode over, yanked the belt out of his hand and threw it down then pulled out a gun from his inside pocket.  
"How DARE you, sir...accuse me of doing anything that Joey done by choice. And how Dare you, call him a fag. That word is vile and I won't tolerate my puppy having such a foul word used against him. And if you come near him again, hurt him in any way what-so-ever or try and assault him again, I will put a bullet through your brain. No questions asked. Do you comprehend that..?"  
He nodded and stumbled backwards, over Joey and a chair, backing out of the room.  
Seto put his gun back in his pocket as he bent and lifted Joey into his arms, cradling him protectively and possessively as he walked out and down the stairs and out to the limo.

Ryou and Marik thanked Seto for taking him out of that place and taking him to the hospital.  
"From now on, he's staying with me."  
That was all the reply they got, as Seto drove off to go get Joey treated to.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_Yugi and the rest of the gang ran in to the hospital ward as they received news of Joey's hospitalisation. They got Joey's room number and ran down the corridor.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

They got to the door and stood for a minute to catch their breath, when Mokuba turned the corner and waved at them.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What are you doing here Mokuba..?" asked Atem  
"Seto brought Joey here...he's in the room with Joey just now."  
All of them stood dumbstruck.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yugi looked through the window into the room, seeing Joey on the bed and Seto sitting on the bed next to him, worry breaking his usually impassive mask and the way simple gesture of holding Joey's hand showed he cared deeply for the one he argued with most of the time.  
_Beep. Beep. Bee-ee-ee-ep._

They all watched in horror as nurses and doctors fled into Joey's room and pulled Seto out as they tried to get Joey back. They closed the blinds so they couldn't see.

But they didn't want to look through. What they were looking at was...  
"Seto..?" said Yugi, an innocent look on his face.  
Seto never heard. He was looking at the door.  
Yugi tugged him out of it by yanking on his coat.  
"What is it, Yugi..?" said Seto, looking at him, his mask back. It was cracking, but it was back.

"He's going to be okay...he'll be fighting to see all of us again...you included." Yugi beamed and saw him blink in surprise.  
"You tell me this...why..?"  
"Just a small word of reassurance."  
The doctors came out and Seto pushed himself off the wall. "How is he..?"  
The doctor smiled and pointed him to the door. Seto walked in and closed the door behind him.  
Atem looked questioningly at Mokuba.  
"He's been sitting in there with him since we got here...don't worry, he'll come out again soon."  
So they sat. And waited.

* * *

"Ngh...Where...Where am I..? Am I...dead..?" Joey said, looking around the room.  
"You could have been...but you survived..."  
Joey looked down his bed and saw Seto sitting beside him.  
"WH-what are you doing here?!" Joey blurted, trying to sit up but Seto pushed him down with one hand.  
"Stay down...you need your rest..."  
Joey closed his eyes. "How did I get here..?"  
"I brought you here...I took you from your house-"

Joey's eyes snapped open. "You were the one who kicked the door open?! Did you follow me home or something?!? Why the fuck did you come in?! How did you even get me out?!?.........I'm so confused..."  
Seto sighed.  
"Puppy...I didn't follow you home. Ryou had seen you at your apartment window and your dad with his belt. He ran to get me. I came to get you out of that hellhole. I'm going to make sure he can never hurt you again."  
Joey looked at him. "How..? I have to go home sooner or later."  
Seto shook his head.

"No puppy...you're staying with me...I care too much to see you go back. I almost lost you twice since we got here, puppy..."  
Joey stared at Kaiba in disbelief as he registered what Seto said.  
"You...care..?"

Seto nodded and smiled slightly.  
A tear came to Joey's eye and he smiled.  
They hugged for what seemed like an age, when Mokuba and the rest of the gang came in.

Joey let go and turned to his friends with a smile.

They smiled in return and Seto stood up. "I'm gonna go get a coffee..." He briskly walked out of the room, letting Joey see his other friends.  
Yugi sat on the bed whilst Atem leant against the windowsill so that Tristan could have the seat. Ryou sat on Yami's lap and Marik stood next to the IV machine.  
"Hey guys." Joey said, as happy as Joey could sound.  
Tristan sat grim faced and Yugi looked to Atem for reassurance.

"Why didn't you tell us, man..?" said Tristan, breaking the silence that was creeping in. "We could have done something about it..."  
"Ya woulda told Serenity, and I don't want her ta worry."  
Yugi smiled. 'Even in the face of near death, Joey sticks up for people...you got to appreciate that.' He thought to himself.  
Tristan chuckled, Joey joining in. Soon, all of them had caught the contagious laughter and Seto came back. He was secretly happy that his puppy was happy, though he wanted it to be him that made him that happy. Only him.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later, Joey was living comfortably in the lap of luxury. He had any kind of games at his disposal, yet he sufficed with paper and pencils. He could eat absolutely anything he wanted, yet he never ate the house out of stock.

His grades were ever so slightly increasing, yet he hid his ailments, so that no-one knew about it. Friday came and school was closing for the autumn break. Seto sat in class, reading his book whilst the rest of them played a mini Duel Monsters tournament with each other. Joey ran in second place and then he looked away, towards Seto and smiled a bit.  
Seto smiled slightly, his usual restrained smile. He didn't want others knowing about his affections for Joey just yet.

Soon, the lunch bell went, and Joey was the first one to scamper to the lunch queue.

* * *

Ryou was pressed against the bathroom wall, an ivory handled knife pressed to his throat, the wielder being Yami.  
He made no reaction during his beating and now didn't even flinch. In fact, he took a gamble and pressed his neck closer to the knife.  
"Why would you take the coward's way out Ryou?" Yami smirked, thinking he had broken him enough to drive him over that edge.  
"I wouldn't. You either do it, or pull the knife away." Yami's eyes widened in surprise. Ryou lifted a hand and pushed the blade away with a finger. He was shaking from nervousness and fear, yet he tried not to let Yami notice or see it. Yami smirked though. He saw, sensed, _smelled._ Ryou's fear and it enticed him. It teased him and he licked his lips.  
"I love you."  
Ryou smacked his hand over his mouth. Yami stared in shock at the lighter half of his soul at the words he had clearly not meant to say aloud. Then he done the only thing he could. He laughed. He laughed a cruel, cold, heartless, sadistic and heart breaking laugh that Ryou couldn't stand the sound. Yami let him go in his fit of laughter and Ryou sprinted to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Yami wiped his tears of laughter away and stared after his hikari. Had he really meant it..? How could he have let slip and given him the opportunity to let him love him. As he had re-collected, Yami hadn't done anything nice for Ryou for as long as he knew him. He was confused, so putting his knife away; he grabbed his long – coat and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He walked in a random direction, pensive about the recent turn of events. 'How could he say he loves me..? How..? I've been nothing but cruel, whenever I've been there he's quivered in fear...How did he think that he could ever love me..? Have I broken his mind that badly..?'

He wandered to the Ishtar residence and knocked on the door.

Marik ran swiftly yet quietly from the kitchen to answer the door so that Malik didn't wake up. He threw open the door and saw a rather perplexed and dangerous Yami Bakura standing on the doorstep. Without hesitation, Marik walked away back to the kitchen, Yami leading himself into the living room, closing the door behind him.  
"Marik. In here."  
Marik groaned and went into the living room, sitting on the couch across from him, glancing at his face as fickle as a thunder storm.  
Yami looked up at him. "You speak with Ryou...did you notice anything different about him recently..?"  
Marik looked at him in confusion.  
"Wait a minute...you came here...to speak to me...about...Ryou..?"  
Yami nodded and gave him a half quick rundown, sparing him details. "What am I supposed to do...I thought nothing of it...though now I think on it, the look in his eyes when I laughed when he told me he loved me, I-"  
Marik slammed his hands on the table. "You WHAT?!"  
Yami blinked. Normally Marik looked scared of being noisy when Malik was asleep, usually because when Malik woke up grumpy, Marik got the usual beating. But now...there was nothing but...anger.  
"You really are a heartless bastard, you know that?!? Laughing at him! At RYOU, Yami..! He loves you!! He tells you and you just...just LAUGH! You really proved me right, Yami...you are a worthless, pathetic moron! I hope you rot with your corrupt soul in Hell, You bastard!" Seething in fury, Marik stormed upstairs, which surprised Yami further.

'Marik would actually face a possible beating because he's...angry at me..? Wow, I guess I really have screwed up. Ryou loves me, an idiot is mad at me and I have no idea what to do...great. Just great.'

_'I love him...why..?'  
_Yami suddenly looked surprised. In his pensive state, he never noticed he stumbled into his Hikari's mind link.  
_'He's never been nice...it's not like what Yugi and Atem could have...I'd __nev__er have that...but then...why..?'_

**_'Isn't it obvious...It's because I'm the one who's been always with you...'  
_**_ 'Yami..?'  
** 'Yeah, Ryou...it's me...'  
**_All of a sudden, the mind link snapped. Not like when they usually close each other off, but just a straining then a snap, like a too stretched elastic band. Yami snapped out of his daze and sprinted back home.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Unfortunately I can no longer continue this story for a small multitude of reasons, although the forerunner is that:  
My computer, after crashing, ate all of my files, including the plot, plans and main story.  
I am terribly sorry to those who wished for me to continue this story, however, I do have a few story ideas that I will soon be writing to compensate for the expanse that I have disappeared.

Since my stories are still on my account, I may attempt them once again, however due to the loss of everything, I have a lot to catch up on.

My sincerest apologies to everyone.


End file.
